From the prior art in principle two kinds of drainage are known for drainage of accumulated fluid or wound secretion.
According to a variant known from the prior art suction is created for drainage, so that fluid or wound secretion is aspirated. Therefore systems exist using a so-called high-vacuum or systems using a so-called low-vacuum. To create the suction a vacuum container is used, which is for example evacuated using a pump, so that inside the container is a vacuum. A drainage line is connectable to an opening of the vacuum container, wherein the distal end of the drainage line is connected to a body and/or tissue opening of the human or animal body, so that accumulated fluid can be aspirated.
Further, drainages for fluids or wound secretion are known, that function according to the principle of the so-called gravity drainage. No suction is used by these drainages to aspirate accumulated fluids or wound secretion, but the amount of fluid or wound secretion is accumulated in a container that passively collectable without creating a suction. The disadvantage of gravity drainages is that the initiation of the drainage is sometimes difficult because often no fluid or wound secretion actively exists the body and/or tissue opening of the human or animal body. However, situations exist, where gravity drainage is necessary, for example if a particularly gentle drainage is preferred at the body and/or tissue opening of the human or animal body or at the wound.
Starting from this prior art it is an object of the present invention to provide a container for drainage of fluids or wound secretion, which combines the advantages from the different kinds of drainage of fluids or wound secretion known from the prior art, so that a drainage using a vacuum (high- and/or low-vacuum drainage) and gravity drainage is possible using only one container.